This application requests support from the National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Control and Rehabilitation to continue the development of an area-wide community outreach program in cancer control and rehabilitation organized through the Northwest Ohio Cancer Network, which brings together hospitals, cancer specialists, community and governmental agencies, and other relevant institutions. Its aim is to bring to Northwest Ohio the most effective prevention, detection, diagnosis, pretreatment evaluation, treatment and rehabilitation management presently available. Planning and developmental activities supported by the funds requested will continue to be carried out jointly by the Medical College of Ohio, through the MCO Cancer Program and the Northwest Ohio Cancer Network. These organizations will define existing and potential resources; analyze the possible scope and organization of cancer activities, and identify major objectives, problems, and realistic options to achieve goals. Major elements of the continued planning and development phases include identifying the common and particular needs of the diverse communities in the area, designing programs to meet these needs within the scope of the NCI Cancer Control mission; determining appropriate roles for the Medical College of Ohio and other organizations in these programs; developing the means to implement effective plans while maintaining developmental and functional balance in a maturing medical school, and establishing methods for evaluation of progress toward defined objectives.